The Hug
by NotReallyAnything
Summary: What if Cyborg didn't interupt them? What if Raven and Beastboy shared more than just a hug? Wow...okay, a few years later, and I realize how badly written and cliche this is...please don't hold it against me!


One-Shot

The Hug

With a small murmur Raven clasped her arms around Beastboy. She could tell he didn't like it. He tensed up, frozen in his position. His eyes, she thought they were filled with anger, but she didn't care. Her eyes filled with tears. Her heart was always filled with pain; she didn't want that burden, not anymore. For a minute, she wanted to feel loved, or at least give some. If he came all the way to her room, worked up the courage to tell her that he's sorry, that some idiotic dragon named Malchior shouldn't have done what he did, that she was a person, and he cared for her, he wouldn't care if she hugged him, even for a minute. He stepped back, his hands clasping her arms.

"Uh…" he stated, shocked by what happened. "Raven?"

"I'm sorry, I just had to, you don't know how long it's been since someone has really showed any care for me, I'm sorry-" She blabbered on, apologizing for the hug, waiting for him to turn around and stalk to his room. Instead, he did something completely unexpected. He pulled her close to him and hugged her. Then he stepped back again and looked her in the eye.

"Raven, I don't feel sorry for you."

"I don't want you to feel sorry…I just wanted somebody to look beyond the creepy and try and care…"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." His green orbs glowed with tears. Ravens did too. She looked down and stepped away from him. It was then, looking at her feet, did she realize just how disappointed she was.

"_What's going on? I can't be too disappointed. I'm on the rebound, right? I just fell in love, and then he broke my heart, then this? I can't be in…love…with Beastboy…"_

She thought. She was so concentrated in her thoughts she didn't hear Beastboy say the most important thing she needed right then.

"But I can most definitely try. Because I think I might like you…"

"Raven?"

"Yes…" she whispered.

"Did you hear me?"

"Um…no…sorry…"

He lifted her chin up and looked straight into her eyes. "I said I like you…a lot."

She gave a smile.

"_God, she's beautiful when she smiles…I don't like her…I love her…Look at her face when I said that…She lit up!"_

The next thing the both of them knew, they were clasped to each other in a demanding and gentle kiss.

It was now that Cyborg walked down the hall. Just as he was going to yell "STANKBALL!" he stopped. His eyes widened, but then he smiled.

"It's about time." He whispered, and then walked quietly away.

In her time of need, she found someone who would brighten her day, love her endlessly, and keep her safe from the dangers they would surely face in the future.

As Raven recounted these thoughts, she knelt down to a grave.

"Darling, this is what you made me feel, this is when I first loved you…this is when you made me feel normal, and when the loneliness was washed away from my soul. I contacted our old friends, they told me what you had said, Cyborg told us about what he saw, just so I could write this for you…" Here the old, white-cloaked Raven's eyes filled with tears. "I miss you…more than anything…I love you, my darling, my life, please, be careful, don't fall in love with any angels, because I'm still here…please…I miss so you much, Garfield, how am I supposed to go on without you?"

A loving embrace from the heavens wrapped around her as her tears fell upon the green. The green that reminded her so much of him…

They found her, lying down on his grave, the grave that would soon have a partner, and on both they would carve

"Two souls, fighting, together, forever in love, never lonely…Vanquishing as much evil as they could, The Original Titans, Beastboy and Raven Logan, may their souls intertwine and love forever…"

That made me cry SO hard! I read a fic close to this one, and I just wanted to experiment with the idea and try my hand at a one shot. Sorry if I took their idea and they are mad at me, I just wanted to see if I could do something as good as that one.

RaeBBfolife


End file.
